


Kulambo Chronicles

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Pangga Au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Kulambo Chronicles, Pangga au drabble series :)





	1. Kulambo ni Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> Base sa chapter 1 kung saan doon nanatili sa unit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. :>
> 
> lahat ng lalamanin nito ang lahat ng kwento sa likod ng pangga. :)

Una: Kulambo

Base sa chapter 1 at 2, ang madalas na sleepover ni Kyungsoo sa unit ni Jongin.

 

Nagising si Jongin sa paggalaw-galaw ng kama. Inaantok pa siya subalit pinilit niyang buksan ang mga mata upang malaman kung anong nangyayari at nakita niyang nakasiksik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang tabi. Gising na ito at nakatulala sa kisame.

“’Ga? Anong oras na? Bakit ang aga mong nakagising?”

“Alas-singko pa lang, ‘ga. Tulog ka pa.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang naglalaro ang mga kamay nito sa kanyang dibdib.

Bumalikwas si Jongin ng higa, may kabang bumundol sa kanyang dibdib dahil sa ikinikilos ng kasintahan. Masiyado pang maaga para sa isang normal na sabado sa kanilang dalawa. “Soo? Okay ka lang ba? May nararamdaman ka ba may problema ba?”

Umupo ito pasandal sa kama at ganon din ang ginawa ni Jongin. Hindi nito sinasalubong ang mataman niyang tingin dito.

“Kyungsoo.”

Ngumuso ito at tumitig sa kanya. “Jongin di ako nakakatulog ng maayos dito sa unit mo.”

Sumandal si Kyungsoo balikat ni Jongin, at kahit sa ganito lamang ay parati pa ring lumulukso-lukso ang puso niya.

“Kyungsoo, dapat matagal mo nang sinabi para doon ka na lang sa apartment niyo muna.” Hinaplos-haplos niya ang braso nito at napabuntong-hininga na lang.

“Ayoko sa apartment. Nandoon palagi mga lalaki nila Baek at Dae. Gusto ko rito sa’yo.”

Pulang-pula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at tila sinuntok ang dibdib ni Jongin sa lakas ng pagtibok ng kanyang puso habang nakatitig dito.

Napaka-simple, napaka-inosente ng bagay na nagmumula kay Kyungsoo at gusto niya ng ibigay ‘yon lahat dito.

 

“Gusto rin kita rito kaso hindi ba magagalit magulang mo sa ginagawa natin?”

 

Ngumuso ito at hindi na nakatiis si Jongin. Hinalikan niya ang mapulang labi ni Kyungsoo at kapagkuwa’y ngumisi rito. “Wala pa naman tayong ginagawa, ah?”

“Jongin naman!” Reklamo nito at pinagpapalo siyasa dibdib. Gumulong-gulong sila sa malaking kama habang panay lang ang pagtawa.

“Ano bang gusto mo, Soo? Para dito ka na lang palagi sa unit ko? Dito ka sa sembreak ‘di ba?”

Tumango naman ito sa kanya. “Oo, Ni. Pero uuwi rin ako sa probinsya sa weekend niyan.”

Humiga na muli silang dalawa at nakatitig lang sa isa’t isa. Dahan-dahan nang sumasara ang mga talukap ng mata ni Jongin nang bigla muling magsalita si Kyungsoo.

 

_“’Ga, bilhan mo akong kulambo. Hindi ako nakakatulog kapag walang ganon.”_

 

_Saan naman hahanap si Jongin ng kulambo?_

 

//

 

“Miss? May kulambo ba kayo?” Agad na nagpunta si Jongin sa mall pagkatapos niyang ihatid si Kyungsoo sa eskwelahan.

“Ay sir, doon po kayo sa 3rd floor. Marami pong gamit na pangbata doon.”

Litong tumango lamang si Jongin sa babae. Umakyat si Jongin sa kids and infant section ng mall. Lahat ng saleslady na tumulong sa kanya ay pare-pareho ng itinuro na kulambo. Maliit iyon para talaga sa mga sanggol.

“Sigurado ba kayo, miss? Kulambo talaga ‘to?” Habang hawak-hawak ang bagay na iyon.

“Opo, Sir. Kulambo po talaga ‘yan. Lalaki po ba o babae ang baby niyo? May mga kulay pa pong iba pero madalas na binibili ng mga tatay na kagaya niyo e puti po.”

“Lalaki,” Wala sa sariling sagot ni Jongin. “Lalaki ang _baby_ ko.”

“Tamang-tama ‘yan sir. Kukunin niyo na po ba ‘to?”

At muli, wala sa sariling tumango si Jongin at sumunod na lamang patungo sa counter upang magbayad.

_Ano naman kayang gagawin ni Kyungsoo rito?_

Tangan ni Jongin ang kulambo nang dumating siya sa opisina. May mga bagay siya na kailangang asikasuhin at iuuwi niya ang ilang trabaho dahil magle-leave siya ng isang linggo. Pumayag naman ang kanyang ama basta’t si Kyungsoo ang pinag-uusapan. Mas anak pa turing sa kasintahan kaysa mismo kay Jongin.

Isa pa ay sembreak na rin ni Kyungsoo at kahit papaano’y gusto niyang solohin ito bago ito panandaliang umuwi sa probinsya.

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit lahat ng empleyado niya ay lito lamang na nakatingin nang batiin niya ang mga ito. Panay din ang tingin ng mga ito sa kulambong hawak niya.

Pinirmahan niya agad ang mga papeles na nakapatong sa kanyang lamesa eksakto bago dumating ang Kuya Minseok ni Jongin upang kunin iyon.

“Mag-le-leave ka raw sabi ni Dad?” Tanong nito. Pansin ni Jongin na panay ang titig ni Minseok sa kulambo na nakalagay sa gilid na kanyang upuan.

“Babawi lang ng oras kay Kyungsoo.” Nahihiyang pag-amin niya rito.

Kunot-noo lang ang sinagot ni Minseok sa kanya. “Umamin ka nga sa akin Jongin, nakabuntis ka ba? May ibang babae ka ba? Nako, sinasabi ko sa’yo pag hiniwalayan mo si Kyungsoo, pag niloko mo ‘yan itatakwil ka namin sa pamilya.”

“Wow? Parang hindi ako ang anak ha?” Pag-irap niya sa kapatid.

“Kaya nga umamin ka na, Jongin. Bakit may kulambo ka ng sanggol diyan?” Patuloy pa rin sa pag-aakusa ang kapatid kaya naman hindi na nakatiis si Jongin.

“Para kay Kyungsoo ‘yan, Kuya. Hindi raw siya nakakatulog ng walang kulambo.”

Humalakhak lang ang kuya niya at tinapik siya sa braso bago umalis. “Pa-check up ka na ‘tol. Malala na ‘yan.”

 

-

Sinundo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pasado alas-singko ng hapon. Eksakto siya dahil kita niyang nagpapaalam na si Kyungsoo sa mga co-teacher nito.

Kumaway ito sa gawi ng driver seat at agad niyang inirolyo ang bintana.

“Hello, ‘Ga!” Masayang bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Agad na inginuso ni Jongin ang labi at namula naman ang lalaki. Lumingon-lingon pa ito sa paligid bago siya binigyan ng matunog na halik sa labi.

Umikot ito at pumasok na sa kotse. Masayang-masaya si Kyungsoo at kinakabahan si Jongin dahil sa sorpresa niya rito.

Nagmaneho na si Jongin pauwi habang nakahawak ang isang kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo. Ang masiglang tinig nito, kasabay ng kanilang pagtawa ang pumuno sa kotse sa hapong iyon.

 

Natapos ang masayang hapunan at panay na ang pag-ungot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya mula pa kanina. Nakaupo si Jongin sa sofa at nakahiga naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga hita.

“Jongin, akala ko ba may surprise ka sa akin?”

“Huwag mo akong tatawanan, Soo. Bumili na ako ng kulambo mo.”

Kita niya ang pagkislap ng mga mata nito at agad na bumangon mula sa pagkakahiga. Tumayo rin si Jongin at kinuha sa loob ng kwarto ang kulambo.

Hindi pa niya naiaabot kay Kyungsoo ay panay na ang pagtawa nito.

“Jongin! Ano ba ‘yan!” Hindi na ito magkandatuto kung tatawa ba ito o iiyak.

“E sabi mo bumili ako ng kulambo! Ayan na ‘yon!” Inilahad niya ang kulambong pang-sanggol at inihit na naman ng kakatawa ang nobyo.

“Jongin hindi ako kasya diyan ano ka ba? Hindi tayo magkakasya diyan!” Natatawang sabi nito.

“Sorry na.” Bulong ni Jongin at mas lalong humaba ang nguso niya dahil dinig pa rin niya ang mahihinang bumingisngis ni Kyungsoo.

Sinundot nito ang tagiliran niya ngunit hindi siya nagpatinag dito. “Jongin, galit ka ba? Tampo ka na ba sa akin?”

Hindi pa rin siya sumasagot at dama niyang nilalambing na siya ni Kyungsoo. Niyakap siya nito sa tagiliran at pilit na hinuhuli ang kanyang  tingin.

“Pangga, huwag ka nang magalit sa akin.” Ikinurap-kurap pa nito ang bilugan nitong mata at ngumuso rin sa kanya.

“Dali na, Jongin. Huwag ka nang magalit. Pahabaan tayo nguso.” Inilapit nito ang labi nito sa kanya at saka siya hinalikan.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, hanggang sa mawala na ang pagsimangot ni Jongin. Hinila niya si Kyungsoo at binuhat ito papunta sa kanyang kwarto.

“Sigurado ka ba, ‘ga? Hindi ka naman galit sa akin ‘di ba?”

Umiling siya rito at pinagbangga ang kanilang ilong. “Hindi naman. Naiinis lang ako kasi baka hindi ka na naman makatulog mamaya. Nag-spray na ako kanina sa kwarto para hindi ka na lamukin.”

Ngumiti ng matamis si Kyungsoo at muling humalik sa kanya. Napakalambing nito at sinusuklian iyon ni Jongin ng higit pa. Gusto niyang bunsohin palagi si Kyungsoo dahil mahal na mahal niya ito.

“Salamat, Ni. Yakapin mo na lang ako ng mahigpit para makatulog ako mamaya.”

At sinunod ni Jongin ang gusto nito. Ikinulong niya ito sa kanyang mga bisig. Hagikgik ni Kyungsoo ang naging pampatulog ni Jongin at iyon na yata ang pinakapayapang gabi sa lahat.

 

_Ngunit kinabukasan._

 

Isang bagsak ng pinto at napabalikwas silang dalawa. Tumambad sa harapan ng magkasintahan ang magulang ni Jongin na nakangisi sa kanilang dalawa.

“Ano yung nakapatong sa lamesa niyo?” Natatawang tanong ng kanyang ina.

Bago pa man makasagot si Jongin ay inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Ma, kulambo po. Ginawa na lang namin pang-takip ng ulam. Mali po kasi yung binili ni Jongin para sa akin.”

Pulang-pula ang mukha ni Jongin at isinubsob lang niya iyon sa unan.

“Akala ko niloloko lang ako ng Kuya mo. Ayan, binilhan namin kayo kahapon.” Inihagis ng mga ito ang kulambo sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

“Kumain na kayo, nagdala kami ng Papa niyo ng almusal.”

Ilang saglit pa ay umalis na rin kanyang ama’t ina.

Hinila niya muli pabalik ng kama si Kyungsoo. “Tulog pa tayo pangga.”

 

_“Bumangon ka na, Jongin. Ang tamad naman nito. Kumain na tayo. Tuturuan pa kitang maglagay ng kulambo....”_

 

Muling ibinaon ni Jongin ang mukha sa unan. Nagiging armalite na naman si Kyungsoo. Gusto lang naman niyang magpayakap lalo dito at matulog lamang dahil unang araw ng kanilang maikling bakasyon. Kaso, bakit ang lupit ng isang ‘to?

 

 

“Jongin, isa!” Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at saka napilitang bumangon sa kama. Lumakad siya patungong kusina at yumakap kay Kyungsoo bago tuluyang bumuga ng apoy ang dragon.

 

 

 

Boss man kung maituturing si Jongin, si Kyungsoo pa rin ang tunay na kumander.

 

 

– wakas.


	2. Merry Christmas, Pangga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pangalawang pasko na nilang magkasama. At sana ay dumami pa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas mga ka-pangga! Bilang munting handog sa inyo <3
> 
>  
> 
> Sana po ay magustuhan niyo. :) Panay pa rin ang kalandian ng kaisoo dito~ hahaha.

_Ikalawa_

* * *

 

 

Dalawang taon na silang magkasama at bukas ang pangalawa nilang taon na magkasama silang nagpapasko.

 

Kinumpleto ulit nila ang Misa de Gallo na mukhang makakagawian na nila. At sa ika-siyam na madaling araw na ika-dalawampu’t apat ay humiling si Kyungsoo na sana ay sila na ni Jongin hanggang sa huli.

Dahil hindi na niya kaya pang ibigay ang puso sa ibang tao.

 

Ngunit may tanong pa rin siyang hindi masagot at kailangan niya iyong malaman kay Jongin dahil palagi niyang nalilimutang kausapin ito. Masyado na silang abala sa trabaho dahil pasahan na ng grades ng mga bata habang marami ring inaasikasong business meeting ang nobyo.

Sa kabila ng lahat ay ni minsan ay hindi lumiban si Jongin sa pagsundo sa kanya sa eskwelahan. Para na ngang nakatira si Kyungsoo sa unit nito dahil halos hakutin na niya lahat ng gamit doon. Kaya naman nitong nakaraang sembreak ay napagdesisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na tuluyan nang lumipat sa unit ni Jongin.

Wala namang problema kay Mama at Papa Kim ang desisyon nila ni Jongin, bagkus ay ito pang nagpaalala sa nobyo niya na ingatan siya nito na para bang si Kyungsoo ang kanilang anak.

 

Ngunit nang makauwi silang dalawa sa probinsya ay katakot-takot na litanya mula kay Papa Do ang kinain nila bilang pananghalian.

Noong una’y hirap pa itong tanggapin dahil nga sa bago pa lang sila ni Jongin subalit pinaubaya din siya nito sa lalaki at panay naman ang paalala na gumamit ng proteksyon. Namula si Kyungsoo at napahalakhak naman si Jongin.

Sinabi nila na wala pa sa kanilang isip iyon.

 

 

Masayang magbalik-tanaw habang nakatitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Muli silang nakatulog pagkatapos ng kanilang pagsisimba ngunit nauna siyang magising dito.

_Alas otso na ng umaga._

Kailangan nilang mag-grocery para sa Noche Buena mamayang gabi ngunit hindi man lang kumikibo itong katabi niya.

Pinindot niya ang pisngi at ilong nito at saka humalik doon.

“Jongin. _‘Ga_ gising ka.” Malambing niyang tawag dito. Hinaplos niya ang likod nito at positibo siyang mas lalo lang siyang hinapit ni Jongin sa katawan nito.

“Jongin! Dali na, marami pa tayong gagawin ngayong araw. Ay mali! Ako lang pala ang may gagawin kasi manonood ka lang mamaya tapos kakain.” Umismid siya rito kahit nanatiling nakapikit si Jongin.

Huwag niyong masamain si Kyungsoo dahil inaasar lang talaga niya si Jongin. Katunayan ay gustong-gusto niyang alagaan ito. Masaya siya kapag napapasaya niya si Jongin at ganoon din naman ito sa kanya.

Idinilat nito ang isang mata. “Sungit naman ng mahal ko. Ang aga pa, ‘ga. Puwedeng mamaya na tayo mag-grocery. 5 minutes pa please?”

At kapag ganitong nagpapa-cute lang si Jongin at naglalambing sa kanya ay walang magawa si Kyungsoo.

Napahinga siya at tumango sa leeg nito kung saan siya nakasiksik. “Okay. Pero 5 minutes lang, kundi tatamaan ka na sa akin.”

 

Tahimik lang silang dalawa habang naglalaro lang ang kanilang mga kamay sa balat ng isa’t isa. Hindi mabilang ni Kyungsoo kung ilang beses siyang napabuntong-hininga sa kapanatagang pumupuno sa kanyang puso ngayong magkatabi silang dalawa ng pinakamamahal niya.

“Na-miss kita, Soo.” Bulong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Matagal silang hindi nakakapag-solo na ganito dahil nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay masiyado silang abala sa kanilang trabaho.

 

_At isa pa.._

 

“Na-miss din kita, Jongin. Pero alam mo, tatamaan ka na talaga sa akin. Bakit lagi ka na lang naka-motor pag pumapasok! Nasaan na yung mga kotse mo?”

Tumitig sa kanya si Jongin na kakamot-kamot lang sa batok nito. “Mahal, hiniram nga ni Kuya Minseok yung isa ‘di ba? Tapos yung isa naman nasa  shop pa. Pinapaayos ko.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo rito. “Pero bakit di mo hiramin kay Tito yung iba pang sasakyan niyo? Delikado mag-motor! Paano kapag na-disgrasya ka, ha? Nako, Jongin pag nangyari ‘yan iiwanan talaga kita.”

Dumaan ang takot sa mata ni Jongin at saka ito biglang napaupo sa kama kasabay nang paghatak nito sa kanya patungo sa naghihintay nitong kandungan.

“Huwag kang magsasalita ng ganon, Soo! Iiwanan mo ba talaga ako? ‘Di mo pa rin ba ako napapatawad dahil nabugahan kita ng usok noon?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. _Kaya pala pamilyar ang motor ni Jongin pati na get-up nito noong una pa lang silang nagkakilala sa pangga._

Muntik na niyang sakalin ang kasintahan. Napatitig muli si Kyungsoo rito, ‘di makapaniwala sa mga naririnig.

“Seryoso ka ba?! Ikaw ‘yon? Bastos ka talaga noon, Jongin! Gusto kitang suntukin ngayon! Tapos hindi mo sinabi sa akin?!”

Hinaplos-haplos nito ang kanyang braso at humalik sa buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. “’Ga, huwag ka nang magalit. Cute mo noon, alam mo ba?”

Ngumuso siya rito, sinasakyan ang trip ni Jongin. “So ngayon ‘di na ako cute?”

Pinisil naman nito ang kanyang pisngi. “Hay ano bang gagawin ko sa’yo. Cute mo pa rin tapos maganda pati. Ah. Ang swerte-swerte ko naman talaga sa baby ko.”

Namula si Kyungsoo at kinurot ito. “Bolero!”

“Shh. Saka next week hindi na ako magmo-motor. Makukuha ko na sa shop yung kotse ko. Saka Soo, kalma ka lang. Nag-iingat ako. Saka tapos na ‘yon ha. Huwag ka nang magalit sa akin, isa pa ilang beses ka nang nakasakay sa akin.”

May mapanuksong ngiti sa labi ni Jongin at positibo si Kyungsoo na umuusok na ang ilong niya. “Anong sabi mo?!”

Lumunok naman si Jongin at saka inihulog siya sa kama. “A-Ah ano pangga, sabi ko ilang beses ka nang sumakay sa motor ko.”

Tumayo si Jongin at tumalilis ng takbo. Tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo. “Jongin Kim! Anong sinabi mo?! Tatamaan ka na talaga sa akin.”

 

Halakhak lang ang nadinig niya habang naghabulan sila paikot sa buong bahay.

 

-

 

Nasa supermarket silang dalawa ngunit bago ‘yon ay sinuyo-suyo siya ni Jongin bago siya nito napasakay sa motor nito.

Parang tuta naman ito na nakasunod sa kanya habang tulak nito ang pushcart.

“Ano pa bang bibilhin natin?”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin. “Chicken, ‘ga.”

Tumawa siya rito at tumingkayad upang humalik saglit sa pisngi nito. “Kanina pa po, boss. ‘Yon nga inuna ko para sa’yo.”

“I love you.” Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya at pulang-pula na naman si Kyungsoo. Maging ang puso niya’y hindi na naman matigil sa pagpintig.

Hinatak na lang niya si Jongin habang nagpatuloy sa pamimili ng rekado.

 

“Soo, hindi ba parang ang dami naman ng binili natin. Hindi naman dadating sina nanang at tatang dito?”

Nagtatampo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa magulang dahil nga hindi ito pupunta ngayon sa Maynila gawa nang inimbita raw ito nila Mayor sa probinsiya.

“Papuntahin mo si Mama at Papa mo mamaya sa bahay. Bigyan man lang natin ng handa? Pati sina Chanyeol at Sehun, gusto mo ayain din natin sila?”

Sa wakas ay nagkaayos na rin si Jongin at ang mga kaibigan nito. Katagalan ay nakita ni Kyungsoo na muling nagbalik ang magbaba-barkada sa kung ano sila noon.

Ngumiti naman si Jongin sa kanya. “Okay. Tatawagan ko sila mamaya.”

 

Pumila na sila sa counter at nagpaligsahan pa sila ni Jongin sa paglalabas ng pera pambayad sa grocery ngayon.

Nakita rin niya ang ngiti ng kahera sa kanilang dalawa nang walang magawa si Kyungsoo dahil halos iduldol ni Jongin ang debit card nito sa babae.

 

Ilang bag ang pinamili nila at saka sila dumiretso kung saan nakaparada ang motor ni Jongin.

“Paano natin ‘to iuuwi? Saan natin ‘to ilalagay?”

“Ako nang bahala, Soo. Gusto mo kumadong ka sa akin.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin habang isinusuot nito ang isang helmet sa kanya.

“Gusto mong ilaglag kita mamaya?”

“Joke lang. Ikaw naman, pangga ‘di mabiro.”

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. “Higpitan mo yung helmet, Jongin. Baka malaglag ako tapos mauntog na ako nang tuluyan.”

Sumama ang tingin ni Jongin at lumabi sa kanya. “Bawiin mo! Kyungsoo naman, ‘yan ang hindi magandang biro!”

 

“Sumakay ka na Jongin. Isa!” Natatawa niyang pag-aya rito. Bumuntong-hininga lang ito saka sumampa sa motor. Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa likod nito at yumakap dito.

 

-

 

Pagkauwi ng bahay ay inilapag lang ni Jongin ang susi sa may center table at binitbit ang pinamili nilang dalawa. Hindi pa rin siya nito pinapansin at natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang mga rekado at karne na lulutuin na niya ngayon.

Dinig na dinig niya ang tunog ng TV habang hinihiwa ang mga gulay. Nagtataka si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya iniistorbo at kinukulit ngayon ni Jongin.

 

Hindi na siya nakatiis at tumabi siya rito sa sofa. Hindi pa rin siya pinapansin ng lalaki, diretso pa rin ang titig nito sa palabas na gumugulong sa screen.

“Jongin galit ka ba?”

Umiling lang ito at tipid na ngumiti.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at saka kumandong kay Jongin. Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi sinasalubong ng nobyo ang kanyang mata.

“Galit ka, alam ko. Sorry, ‘ga.”

Tumitig sa kanya si Jongin may lungkot na naglalaro sa magaganda nitong mata. “Hindi naman, Kyungsoo. Sorry. Dami ko lang ding iniisip ngayon. Basta kung ayaw mo na sa akin, sasabihin mo ha? Kung nauntog ka na at makakahanap ng iba, ayos lang.”

 

Dahil alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano ka-sensitive si Jongin. Hanggang ngayon ay bumabalik pa rin dito ang mga bagay-bagay na ginawa nito noon.

Hinalikan niya ito nang mariin sa labi. “Mahal kita. Niloloko lang kita kanina. Jongin, ikaw lang yung mahal ko. Kailan mo ba itatatak ‘yan sa kukote mo? Mahal na mahal kita. Ayokong nai-insecure ka nang ganito, ayokong maliit yung tingin mo sa sarili mo kasi ‘ga ang laki-laki ng pagmamahal ko sa’yo.”

Paulit-ulit na pinapatakan ni Jongin ng malalambing na halik ang kanyang labi. “I’m sorry, Soo. I’m sorry. Please huwag mo na akong bibiruin ng ganon kasi natatakot ako. Ayoko na sa iba kasi hindi ko na rin alam ang gagawin ko kung pati ikaw umayaw na sa akin. Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Sobra.”

Pinagbangga ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga ilong. “Paskong-pasko ang drama nating dalawa. ‘Lika na, Jongin. Magluto na tayo, kulit-kulitin mo na ako ulit.”

Ngumiti na muli si Jongin sa kanya at saka siya binuhat na parang sako papuntang kusina. Tinapik-tapik pa nito ang kanyang pang-upo at tawa lamang nila ang pumuno sa buong bahay.

 

//

 

Nananghali silang dalawa pagkatapos noon ay nagpatuloy lang sa pagluluto si Kyungsoo. Si Jongin naman ay sa kusina na rin nagtrabaho. Bitbit nito ang laptop at panay ang tipa nito roon.

Alas tres na nang makatapos si Kyungsoo dahil maya’t maya rin siyang nilandi ni Jongin. Maya’t maya kung humalik ito na hindi naman matanggihan ni Kyungsoo.

Humaplos ang kamay nito sa kanyang baywang at sinisip ang kanyang batok.

“Ang puti-puti mo ‘ga.” Bulong nito habang patuloy ang labi nito sa paglalakbay.

Isinarado ni Kyungsoo ang gripo at humarap kay Jongin saka yumapos at humalik na rin dito. Mainit na ang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa at saka siya binuhat ng kasintahan. Ikinawit niya ang binti sa balakang ni Jongin.

 

Inihulog siya nito sa sofa. Sumipsip ang labi nito sa kanyang leeg at iniliyad pa ni Kyungsoo ang katawan kay Jongin, mas lalong inalay ang sarili.

“J-Jongin!” Itinulak niya ito at kahit gustong magpatuloy ay medyo naiilang si Kyungsoo sa sarili. “Kakaluto ko lang, Jongin. Hindi na ako mabango.”

Isinubsob pa lalo na nito ang mukha sa kanyang leeg at pumasok na sa loob ng t-shirt niya ang mga kamay nito.

“Maligo tayo ulit, _‘ga_?” Makislap at mabigat ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya. Lumuhod ito sa pagitan ng hita niya at kinagat ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo pataas dahilan upang lumitaw ang kanyang tiyan dito. Kinagat-kagat iyon ni Jongin. Nagmarka at naglakbay ang labi nito sa balat niya.

Naliliyo si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ni Jongin at isinabunot ang kamay sa buhok nito.

Nagbabaga ang titig nito sa kanya at saka muling humalik sa labi niya. “Kung  ‘di ka komportable okay lang. Nirerespeto kita, Soo. Mahal kita.”

Isinabit ni Kyungsoo ang braso sa leeg ni Jongin at bumulong dito. At iyon ang gatilyo upang iakyat siya ni Jongin sa kanilang kwarto.

 

//

 

Malinis na silang dalawa ni Jongin at nakatapos nang maligo saka muling umupo sa gilid ng kama. Namumula si Kyungsoo dahil sa ginawa nilang dalawa. Nanginginig siya habang tinutuyo nito ang kanyang buhok. Malikot pa rin ang labi ni Jongin at sa nakikita ni Kyungsoo, punong-puno na ng pula ang kanyang leeg.

“J-Jongin.” Reklamo niya rito, masiyado pang sensitibo ang kanyang pakiramdam.

“Nahihiya ka ba, Soo? Hindi naman kita tutuksuhin. I love you.”

Sinuntok niya si Jongin. Hiyang-hiya siya sa mga pinaggagawa nila sa banyo. Teka, huwag kayong judgmental. Nag-momol lang sila ni Jongin sa wakas matapos ang dalawang taon.

“Ikaw kasi eh!” Tumitig na siya rito at naluluha si Kyungsoo sa ganda ng ngiti sa kanya ng pinakamamahal niya.

“Huwag ka nang mahiya, Soo. Mahal kita eh. Saka ‘di naman kita pinilit ‘di ba?”

Umiling siya rito. “Eh! Kahit na! First time ko ngang magkaganito.”

At humalik si Jongin sa labi niya. “At hindi ko sasayangin ‘yan. Sa akin na lahat mula sa una hanggang huli. Salamat, pangga sa Christmas Eve momol.”

Kinurot lang niya si Jongin at panay ang pagtawa nito sa kanya.

“Seryoso, Kyungsoo. Salamat sa lahat. Sa lahat ng bagay na ginawa mo para sa akin. Sa pagkakataon na ‘to, sa pagtitiwala. Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na dalawang taon na tayong nagce-celebrate ng pasko. Dalawang taon nang masaya yung buhay ko dahil sa’yo. Nasabi ko na bang mahal na mahal kita?”

Tumango siya rito, nangingilid ang mga luha. “Alam ko. Mahal na mahal din kita, pangga. Sinong mag-aakala na ganito na kalayo yung narating natin. At oo, Jongin. Salamat din sa lahat, masayang-masaya akong kasama rin kita ngayon.”

 

Ilang sandali pa silang naglambingan at napuno ng init ang bisig maging ang puso nilang dalawa.

 

//

 

Couple shirts ang suot nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Kaso lamang ay hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo sa ilang mapulang marka sa kanyang leeg.

Naunang dumating si Sehun at Chanyeol. Hindi rin nagtagal ang dalawa dahil hinihintay ang mga ito ng kanilang magulang. Pero bago umalis ay may mapanuksong ngiti sa labi ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin.

Aasbaran sana niya ang nobyo kaso lang ay dumating na si Mama Kim at Papa Kim sa bahay nila maging ang kapatid ni Jongin na si Minseok.

 

Kung napansin man nila iyon ay hindi na nagsalita ang kanilang mga bisita. Pinakain nila ito ni Jongin at pinagbalot na rin ng pagkain.

“Ang sarap mo talagang magluto, Kyungsoo. Samantalang ‘tong si Jongin siguro panay kain lang ang ginawa nito.”

Napatawa silang lahat nang um-oo si Kyungsoo. Kaso si Jongin ay nagmaktol na naman sa harapan nila.

“O siya, hindi na rin kami magtatagal. Alas-diyes na rin ng gabi, may hinanda rin kami sa bahay. Ayain mo sa bagong taon dito sina balae, Soo. Aba’y matagal na rin kaming hindi nagpapangita.”

“Opo, Ma. Baka makapunta na po sila rito.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Mama Kim.

“O paano, mga anak mauuna na kami. Merry Christmas sa inyo. Mag-solo na ulit kayong dalawa. Jongin, ‘nak, dahan-dahan lang. Baka mapano si bunso.” Nagtaas-baba ang mga kilay ni Papa Kim at naintindihan na ni Kyungsoo kaagad ang ibig sabihin nito.

“Merry Christmas din po. Ingat po pauwi.”

 

//

 

Nang maisara na nila ang gate ay agad na pinaulanan ni Kyungsoo ng palo si Jongin.

“Aray! Aray ko! Mahal naman! Kyungsoo tama na! Ang lakas mong mamalo! Ouch!”

“Ayan kasi! Sinasabi ko sa’yo! Huwag kang pahalata. Nakikita mo ‘tong mga ‘to?” Sabay turo sa mga tsikinini sa kanyang leeg.

 

Parang tuta na naman si Jongin nang kumakain sila sa may lamesa. Tahimik lang ito.

 

“Mahal ko, sorry na. Hindi na mauulit. Huwag ka nang magalit sa akin.”

Sinubuan lang ni Kyungsoo ng balat ng manok si Jongin at pinunasan ang labi nito.

“Ang kalat-kalat mong kumain, parang baby.” Pagtawa niya rito.

“Baby mo?”

Napailing si Kyungsoo. “Oo baby ko. Baby damulag.”

 

Nawala na ulit ang tensyon sa pagitan nila. Lumabas sila ng gate at pinanood ang fireworks sa kanilang subdivision. Masaya rin ang mga kapitbahay nila na nagpa-party sa labas. Binati sila ng mga ito at nagbigay din sila Kyungsoo ng pagkain.

Ilang saglit pa ay tuluyan na nilang isinara ang gate at pumasok sa loob ng bahay. Iniligpit ang mga pagkain.

 

Nasa lababo na ulit si Kyungsoo at pinupunasan ang mga kalderong ginamit kanina.

 

Hinatak siya ni Jongin at ikinulong sa bisig nito. Tahimik na sa paligid, iilang ingay na lang ang naririnig nila ngunit patuloy sa pagsisirko ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang nararamdaman at nadidinig iyon ni Jongin ngayon dahil ganoon din ang tunog na likha ng dibdib nito.

“Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo.”

“Merry Chirstmas din, Jongin.”

 

 

Hinele siya ni Jongin, sumayaw sa tugtuging likha ng puso nila sa gitna ng kanilang kusina at hapag-kainan.

“Mahal kita, Jongin. Sana marami pang pasko na magkasama tayong nagmamahalan.”

Humalik ito sa kanyang noo. “Akin ka na. Itatali na kita sa bewang ko. Hindi ka na puwedeng umalis.”

“Matagal na akong sa’yo.”

“At ganoon din ako, Soo.”

 

Hinila na siya ni Jongin paakyat sa kanilang kwarto at saka nagpasiyang humiga na. Umulo siya sa braso nito at umikot ang mga daliri nito sa malapad na dibdib ng lalaki.

 

“Jongin, mahal kita.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Masaya na yung pasko ko dahil kasama kita.”

 

May ngiti sa mga labi nila, kasama muli ang isang matamis na halik sa malamig na gabi na Disyembre ay may pusong puno ng pagmamahalan.

 

 

– wakas .


End file.
